Piccolo's REALLY bad night
by Larania Drake
Summary: This has got to be weirdest, most demented thing I have EVER written. Read at your own risk. See the rating? Its that way for a reason. Squicky fic. Scary Sue. Beware.
1. Default Chapter

Piccolo's REALLY bad night

Piccolo's REALLY bad night

** **

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama, not me, and I make no money from this at all.

Notes: Squicky Scary Sue

Piccolo was spending a quiet night meditating, over a large rock by his falls, when something warm and soft pressed itself against the back of is neck. Yelling, he landed on the rock below him with a thud, and scrambled back, to see- 

What looked to be a petite, fine boned dragon looking at him quizzically.

The Namek looked at it, frowning, wondering what it was doing here. Dragons usually left him alone… though, even in the dim light, he had to admit this was a very pretty one.

Unlike the Hiyaa dragon, this one was slender and muscled, with some faint scars from fighting. There was no baby fat like on that little monster here… Its scales were fine as sand and glimmered faintly in the starlight…

For some reason, Piccolo was curious to see what the rest of it looked like. Gathering up some wood, he placed it in a pile and lit it, blinking as the flames burst out, and made a questioning noise.

The dragon was now sitting across from him, on the other side of the fire, stretched out like a cat. It was a lovely, burnished gold, with red horns and talons, which flexed as he looked at them. Its- no, her wings were huge, even while folded to her back. He could tell it was a she from the ways she was laying… and for some reason he wanted to blush.

Her head was also large enough to house a good-sized brain, he noted absently. She was easily his size, maybe a little larger. Her eyes were pale yellow green, not like anything he'd seen before…and they were watching him, dilated. The wide jaw of her muzzle dropped, giving him an excellent view of her teeth, which she licked absently.

"HOLY-" he yelled, backing away quickly, and falling on his back as she was just suddenly THERE in front of him, knocking him on his rump like he was a kitten.

Now he had too good a view of her face, which was gently snuffling him, down his face, and down to his neck.

Oddly, her skin, while scaled, was silky smooth, and was bare around the nose. He felt hysterical laughter bubble up when he realized it tickled. There was the barest nip of teeth as she worked her way down, worrying at the cloth of his gi.

"She hasn't hurt me," he said aloud, confused as the dragon continued sniffing him. Then he heard the cloth start to rip, as the dragon delicately started to pull it from his body. Eyes wide, Piccolo didn't move as the dragon's long tongue licked down his chest, warm and wet, to the belt of his gi- which met the same fate as his top.

"DEAR KAMI!" he gasped, as that long, forked tongue found its way around his manhood- which, despite the shock his mind was in, started to respond.

Abruptly, the stunned Namek figured out what was happening to him. 

"This… dragon… is trying to MATE with me?" he gasped, trying to get away. No such luck, though… He wasn't going to get away; not with THAT piece of anatomy in her mouth.

Cursing, he wanted to struggle, but the dragon would growl every time he tried to move, and add more pressure, in the most painful of places, when he did. Of course, that didn't help the fact that his body was becoming more and more aroused, despite his mental disgust with the matter. How the hell did this dragon know he liked being pinned?

Closing his eyes, he moaned, his hips arching against his will, as the dragon pulled off him, and rested her full body weight over his chest.

The part he'd been dreading arrived… and he was helpless to do anything about it.

That didn't stop his scream of pleasure as his manhood was plunged into tight heat.

"Oh, Kami," he panted, his long nails biting into the thick hide of the creature above him. "I'm being raped by a dragon and I like it!'

Apparently the dragon was too- soft breathing and grunts were heard as the pace increased for both of them. Neither wanted to prolong this- and Piccolo came quickly, arching into the body of the scaled female above him.

Then he shivered as he felt the dragon's climax- which was a soft, deep growl in his ear. She pulled off him, and he fell backwards, too spent to move. A warm body then curled up next to him, and he was asleep, despite the fact he wanted to take a really, really long bath.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The morning sun struck Piccolo's eyes, making him flinch away. Rolling over, he was about to fall back asleep, when he heard…

"HOLY SHIT! What the hell did I do last night?" screamed a feminine voice, and he sat up, immediately remembering the events of last night, feeling sick at his stomach.

However, instead of the petite dragon he remembered from the night before, he was next to a female- well, at first glance she seemed human. She was about a foot shorter than himself, with deep red hair, yellow green eyes, and golden skin. Then he blinked, rubbing his eyes.

Her skin was covered in scales.

Her hands and feet were too powerful to be human, with wicked talons extruding from the fingers and toes. Her scales made a sort of natural armor, which was good, because otherwise, she'd be naked.

"You, YOU are that dragon that fucked me last night?" he yelled, his eyes bulging.

"You aren't a dragon," she said, looking lost. "But you smelled like one. What happened?"

Piccolo shook his head. 

"What the hell were you doing, pinning me?" he yelled back, getting in her face as she lurched backwards.

"I HAVE NO IDEA! I just remember… not much…"

Piccolo groaned, and the girl put her head in her hands.

"Dammit- I haven't been keeping track, stupid, stupid STUPID!" she screamed, and got to her feet and ran off.

Piccolo looked at her fleeing back, and snarled, following her.

Should I continue this, or end it here?

Larania


	2. Larania's REALLY bad morning

Larania's REALLY bad night

Larania's REALLY bad morning

** **

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama, not me, and I make no money from this at all.

Notes: Dedicated to the loonies in SS chat, and For-chan for suggesting the name, and to all the other crazies who encouraged this.

Larania had no idea how she'd gotten out there. Of course, that didn't really matter- she'd not known where she was for about two hundred years. She was well equipped to handle that. 

What had been the problem was that she'd been unable to find any large prey animals for the past several weeks, which had left her past hungry and going into blood craze.

She'd been in luck- fate had dumped her someplace where a herd of dinosaurs were roaming. Diving and hitting one had been easy- they were a fat and lazy herd. Its neck had broken instantly, and she'd started to gorge on the steaming flesh, ravening hungrily.

Larania had not even taken the time to breath much, gasping as she gulped the meat down, swallowing hunks of skin and entrails along with the meat, cracking the bone and sucking marrow, before eating the bone as well.

The dinosaur, a triceratops, had been much larger than her usual prey, and she'd stripped the entire carcass, filling herself so quickly her metabolism barely had time to adjust. While she didn't throw up, she did suddenly become extremely sleepy. Yawning hugely, she stretched out in the sun, and was soon asleep.

The rest of the night was a blur; only hazy flashes of more hunting, only different prey this time, and the thrill of the stalk. Then the scent she'd been longing for unknowingly, and her youthful hormones went into overdrive. 

Intellectually, she'd known as she aged, that she'd get close to her first heat as a dragon, but she'd been so used to the discomfort of human menstruation that she'd had been blown away by the sheer force of it. Her forebrain had gone to sleep, and there had been nothing but a rutting reptile left.

The dragons that Larania was descended from thought, and knew this was coming, and planned for it. She had no such precautions taken.

So, when she woke up to a guy who smelled a LOT like a dragon…

"HOLY SHIT! What the hell did I do last night?" she yelled, looking at the green man in front of her… damn hot green man, but still, she had no idea who he was!

"You, YOU are the dragon that fucked me last night?" he roared back, his eyes bulging from his head. 

"You aren't a dragon," she heard herself say, feeling oddly disappointed. "But you smelled like one. What happened?" 

She cringed when she remembered what he'd said…

"What the hell were you doing, pinning me?" 

He was in her face, and she scrambled backwards, getting out of his way.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" she yelled back," I just remember… not much…"

Putting her head in her hands, she did some rapid guestimating on her age…

Then she sprang up," Dammit, I haven't been keeping track, stupid, stupid STUPID!" she yelled, and ran off into the woods, not believing she had let this happen.

She charged off, following her own scent trail to where she had left her kill, hoping that her packs would still be there. The whole while she was berating herself for letting herself forget something as simple as her own age- she vividly remembered the mating flights she's seen.

It didn't take long for the effects of the previous night to catch up with her. Pitching forward, she groaned softly at the unexpected pain between her legs. Then a snarl caught up with her.

Craning her neck, she looked up at the green guy from earlier- someone whom she was really wanting to forget and get on with her life. Somewhere he'd gotten another set of intact clothes, complete with white cape.

She sighed, the absurd thought crossing her mind… "If I had to have sex with you, why couldn't I have least remembered it?"

This stopped him cold for a moment, but only for a moment. He grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet. 

"Okay, who are you, and what the hell gives you the right to have done that to me?" he shouted in her face, and she winced, because he'd sprayed her with spit.

"Larania! And I don't know what the hell happened last night! I'M SORRY, OKAY??" she yelled back. "Will you let me go so I can go wash? I feel sick," she muttered, closing her eyes against nausea. She felt like hell right then.

The man holding her up was looking her over- she could feel the weight of his gaze on her scales. Opening her own to see his expression, she was faintly shocked to see he was… blushing?

"What do you mean, you don't know? The fact that you pretty much raped me is not in question," he growled low in his throat, and if the situation had been different she would have laughed.

"I SAID I don't know! When I got here, I was starving, so I went hunting. I remember falling asleep, then- only flashes. And smelling another dragon. WHY do you smell like a dragon?" she hissed, and wiggled, trying to get loose. "I advise you let me go," she snarled. "I am about to throw up- you do NOT want to be in the way."

Abruptly she was dropped, and she scuttled over behind a rock before her belly rebelled.

"Why are you bleeding?" he asked, as she felt his hand touch the back of her thighs, and she lashed out with one of her talons. He jerked out of the way- he was much faster than she was, especially then.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yipped, wiping her hand over mouth, after she'd finished heaving. 

"Why… Larania… are you bleeding?" he asked again, his eyes boring into hers.

"Why?" she said, starting to laugh hysterically. "I was a two hundred year old virgin before last night, I can't even remember loosing that, to a green alien, who tells me I raped him. In dragon form, apparently. I have NO Goddess damned clue where I am, I am sitting here naked, realizing that I must have gone into heat, because that was the only reason I'd do something like that, and explaining it to a green person who smells like a dragon!"

"My name is Piccolo," the green person said stiffly.

"Nice to meet you Piccolo. I'd shake your hand, but we seem to be a bit beyond that point, now, aren't we?" she continued to laugh, tears streaming down her cheeks as she shook.

Apparently Piccolo was finally getting the idea that this person was not some kind of weirdo who went around raping unsuspecting Nameks.

"You look like hell," he said, and once again grabbed her arm, and hauled her to her feet. "There is a stream nearby. You can clean up there."

Larania nodded mutely, wincing as she slowly followed him.

"I need to see if I left my packs at my kill," she said absently, as he paced through the undergrowth. He looked at her over his shoulder.

"What direction?" he asked, and stopped when they hit a cheerfully babbling brook.

Larania pointed, and gasped when he took to the air. Shaking her head in wonder, she turned back to the water, and plunged in.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Piccolo found the remains of a large animal that had obviously been eaten. Beside it, oddly enough, was a large canvas satchel, and a glaive. Blinking, he picked them both up, and returned to the stream where he had left Larania.

His mind was whirling from what had happened. The woman had revealed… well, that she was a LOT older than he'd thought, that she hadn't been in control of her actions, and that he'd been forced by a thinking being, who was as much a victim, in a way, of biology as he was of her attentions.

Add in the fact that she was rather pretty… He started to feel for her. Silently he cursed the emotions instilled in him by Gohan and Goku that made him feel compassion, and the fusions with Neru and Kami. 

"Dammit," he muttered, feeling blood start to rush to his groin. That she ran around in nothing but scales hadn't helped, either.

"I smell like a dragon?" he muttered as he flew back, thinking. "Because of Shen Lon, maybe?"

He shrugged. He knew now that she hadn't picked him out through conscious choice, that was something.

Piccolo dropped to the ground, hearing a lot of splashing, and saw Larania come up from beneath the water. Her eyes widened as she watched his decent.

"How do you fly without wings?" she asked softly and Piccolo had to suddenly pinch his nose. Her armor was gone, like it had never been, leaving skin that was pale as milk.

Apparently she had realized how far out of the water she'd come, and ducked back beneath it. Tossing her bag on the ground, Piccolo whirled around, squeezing his eyes shut, listening as she emerged from the chilly water.

It was mid Fall, meaning it was just starting to get really nippy outside, and he heard her shivering with a soft 'brrrr' coming from her lips.

"You can turn around now," he heard, and he did, seeing that she had pulled on a pair of loose pants, which were tucked into boots that came over the knee. A lighter shirt was tucked into her pants, under a tabard like vest, with an odd cut. She also looked completely human.

His jaw went loose as he saw that. Walking up to her, he grabbed her chin and forced her face up. Her skin was completely denuded of scales, bluish from the cold. Now that he could see it clearly, it was a harsh face, with a long, strong nose, angled eyes, and high cheekbones. While young, lines of bitter experience creased it, making her look much older. 

She mumbled something. Piccolo realized that she couldn't talk with him holding her jaw…

"There is nothing fascinating about my nose. Let me go."

Piccolo dropped her chin, but still stared at her. She dropped her eyes first. 

"I'll apologize as many times as you want me to," she said softly. "I don't remember anything of what happened. I can tell you what I THINK happened, if you'll hear it, but they would just be excuses."

Piccolo glared even harder, then nodded, and crossed his legs, sitting in midair.

Larania's eyes started to bug out at that… then shrugged and started to speak.

"Like I said, my name is Larania, Larania Drake. I'm half human, half dragon. I lived as a human for the first part of my life, not knowing about being a dragon. That has nothing really do to with this," she said, and rubbed her hands together. "To the meat of the matter- I have been lost for a long time, and lost track of how old my dragon body was. It's a juvenile- my human body aged to this point, and stopped, letting my other half catch up, at least that is what I think happened… Well, part of the mating ritual is that the female goes without food for a long time, then the male brings her food to gorge on. This lets her body know its time to start making eggs. I had not been anywhere with hunting enough to sustain me- or even to scavenge in human form. I got here, and have no idea where HERE is. I hope this isn't that place with the giant robots or little monster… if ANYONE throws one of those stupid little red and white spheres at me AGAIN I'll loose it…"

Piccolo cleared his throat, annoyed. This person sounded a few bricks shy of a load already.

She caught his annoyance and grunted. "Well- its usually highly controlled among dragons, a rite of passage, as it where. A female is not an adult until she has lain her first clutch. I guess now I know how much is ritual and how much is necessary."

Piccolo hit the ground with a thump as she said that.

"CLUTCH?" he yelled, going pale, then purple with fury.

Then he saw Larania's face. 

It was paler then his own, as she realized herself what she had said. Then she shuddered violently, and pulled her knees to her chest, and seemed to curl in on herself.

"This isn't happening," she whispered, shaking. 

Piccolo was blank. What was he supposed to do about it?

"Larania- I can take you somewhere to see if you are pregnant," he told her, but she didn't hear him. She was just staring out into space, a look of absolute terror on her face.

"Larania?" he asked, shaking her.

Still, nothing.

Annoyed, he shook harder, but she didn't do anything, resist, or acknowledge him there. A sudden, sick feeling struck him in the stomach, and he picked her up.

Dende better know what was wrong with her, or he'd find out.

To be continued!


	3. Piccolo and Laranias REALLY freaky news

Piccolo and Larania's REALLY freaky news Kwannon Lory Wyvern Normal Kwannon Lory Wyvern 3 2129 2001-10-12T19:11:00Z 2001-10-13T08:18:00Z 2 985 5620 46 11 6901 9.2720 

Piccolo and Larania's REALLY freaky news

****

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama, not me, and I make no money from this at all. Larania DOES belong to me

            Larania had not had a panic attack in years. Actually, it was more like a century.

            However, that did not stop this one.

            She had heard herself say the word 'clutch'- and suddenly the consequences of what happened seemed terrifyingly clear.

            Her eyes had glazed over, and she'd felt the familiar shock make her hyperventilate. No, no, no. It was too much to handle. Her mind shut down.

            Vaguely she was aware of being picked up, and carried away, with the word 'clutch' still echoing in her mind.

~*~*~*~*~

            Piccolo carried the catatonic girl up to the Lookout, wondering why he cared at all.

            He'd never met her before last night… she was only a female… who could be carrying his child- or children, as he shuddered, thinking of the word 'clutch'.

            He did his best to ignore the secret pleasure he got out of having someone cuddled up to his chest. He'd forgotten how much he missed that… the last person to touch him without fear was Gohan. No one else would get that close willingly.

            "Dende!" he boomed, and from the Palace rushed the tiny god, and his eyes were wide as he looked at the young woman Piccolo was holding.

            "What's going on?" he asked, looking back and forth from the woman to the Namek.

            "I'll tell you in a minute," Piccolo answered, suddenly embarrassed, looking down, a purple flush on his face. "I need you to look her over for injuries. She just sort of… blanked. She's been like this for a good twenty minutes. Also…" he mumbled a sentence out very quickly.

            "What?" Dende blinked, confused.

            "I SAID- Ineedyoutoseeifsheispregnant."

            Dende just stood there, open mouthed, before a fly buzzed in and out.

            "Um, okay," he replied, finally, and put a hand on the red haired girl in question.

            "Other than being underfed for a while, she seems okay physically- only the remnants of old injuries, broken bones…" he made a humming noise. "Either she's very clumsy, or she's had a very rough time of it. Ah- you, er…" he trailed off, looking startled and confused.

            "You're right, she's pregnant. It feels like more than one offspring, too. I can't tell much else yet. As for why she's like this… I think she's panicked."

            "I can tell that," Piccolo said dryly, looking at the girl he was still holding. Her eyes were dilated with shock, shaking faintly, and her knees were bloody from where her nails had pierced her pants.

            "Its not just the news. I get the feeling that her nerves have been worn thin for a while now."

            Piccolo raised an eyebrow ridge at that.

            They both turned to Larania as she drew a shuddering breath, and sense returned to her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

            The same phrase had been rattling around in the dragon-girl's head for a long time.

            What was she going to do now? 

            Too much to handle, too much to fear, too many what if's.

            Dammit. She could do this. So, she did her best to gather her gibbers and put them in a little box. She'd pay for that later, but it would last her until then. 

            "Tell me about yourself," she asked, getting down from- that green guy had been holding her?

            "I need to know how long your gestation is, um, do you have live births or eggs? Where can I find a safe place to stay? Get work?"

            She swallowed hard. Dammit- she'd be doing this alone…

            "Usually eggs, and they hatch on contact with air. You can stay here," Dende offered immediately, not yet knowing about Piccolo being the father. "I mean, if you don't have anywhere else to go. I'm Kami-sama here. Part of Piccolo used to be Kami-sama. Are you here because of some kind of threat? I don't know what else would make him come here or not, especially with a human."

            At this point, Larania looked over at the father of her child, or children, and saw that his face was bright purple. He motioned to the shorter being, and they walked off to a corner, where he said something in a short, hushed whisper.

            The shorter person seemed to go pale as he heard what Piccolo said…

            Then he shouted," She RAPED you?"

            Larania's head shot up, and she winced at what he'd said. Stumbling over, she stood behind him and looked at the little green kid.

            "It was hormones!" she yelled, hands on her hips. "Dangit, I never even met him before last night, and I don't remember anything that happened!"

            Dende was still sputtering.

            Piccolo was slowly changing completely to the color of his gi.

            Larania moaned. "Just tell me where I can stay until I know what is going on, please?"

            Dende took a moment to compose himself. Okay… maybe longer than a moment.

            "Like I said, you can stay on the Lookout. Uh… You're really half dragon?"

            Larania nodded in answer and frowned, and Piccolo abruptly realized the reason for the odd style of her clothes, as wings can out of hidden vents of her shirt, her skin broke out in scales, and the huge boots she was wearing rocked up, as her weight was shifted to the balls of her feet. A long, scaled, barbed tail emerged from the back of her slacks, whipping around in agitation.

            He could see the shifts in her muscles and bones as her posture changed. A moment passed as they looked at her, and she looked back.

            "So, um… I guess we need to do more talking, right?"

            Dende nodded. "I'm Dende, by the way. I think we need to sit down."

            Mr. Popo appeared like magic, carrying tea. Larania took a sniff- it was cinnamon.

            "Hello, Miss, you want some tea?" he asked, and gestured towards a low table. Nodding, and grateful for the distraction, she walked over and knelt gracefully before it.

            Piccolo and Dende joined her, and they started to discuss the arrangements that would be made.

~*~*~*~*~

            A couple of days passed, and Piccolo went back up to the Lookout- he'd felt an odd change in Larania's ki.

            There was a sudden movement of that ki, as it left, and started down towards the Earth, and he followed it. 

            "Why is she headed for… a beach?" he muttered, sensing her land.

            When he arrived, he was surprised to see her digging and moving sand, in her dragon form, not paying any attention to him.

            "What are you doing?" he asked, confused.

            Larania didn't answer, just kept digging.

            When she didn't answer, he got the sudden idea that she wasn't aware of him, or of anything else, for that matter. She was moving the same single-mindedness he remembered from a few days ago…

            He couldn't control his blush.

            Larania stopped, and seemed to be concentrating intensely on something. She squatted over the pit, and…

            Piccolo paled when he saw the eggs start to drop. Two, three four… they just seemed to keep coming.

            His eyes bulged.

            Ten… twelve…

            Fifteen eggs in all, and Larania was again burying them in the sand.

            It was too much for him- Piccolo passed out.

To be continued!


	4. Piccolos REALLY screwed up first date

Piccolo's REALLY screwed up first date Kwannon Lory Wyvern Normal Kwannon Lory Wyvern 2 1214 2001-10-14T02:35:00Z 2001-10-14T02:35:00Z 5 2405 13713 114 27 16840 9.2720 

Piccolo's REALLY screwed up first date

****

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z does not belong to me, and I make no money from this fic at all.

            Larania shivered, as she carefully buried the eggs in the scorching hot sands of the beach she'd found. When the instinct to find a nesting spot had hit her, she hadn't fought it, and tried to think through it as best she could. So, here she was on what seemed to be an abandoned stretch of sand, laying eggs.

            "Oh, gods," she muttered. Then she heard a muffled thump. Her head came up, and focused on the noise.

            "Lady, Piccolo?" she asked, and haltingly walked over to him. He was passed out cold, sprawling face forward on the burning sand, and she used a fore claw to turn him over.

            His face was frozen in a rictus of shock.

            "What happened to you?" she asked, as he started to slowly wake up.

            "Eggs?" he said drowsily, then tensed up. "EGGS?"

            Larania nodded, confused. "That's the general idea."

            "FIFTEEN?"

            Larania blinked once- then again.

            "OH! You thought there were fifteen eggs!"

            "THAT'S WHAT I SAID!"

            "Well, you don't have to worry about that."

            Piccolo stared at her helplessly confused.

            "Its an survival trait- most of those are just shells, decoys. Nothing lives inside them. One, maybe two of those eggs are actually viable. My father's rookery was one of the largest- they had three."

            Piccolo looked considerably relieved. Then he noticed the odd, pained expression that crossed her reptilian features

            "What's wrong?"

            "I don't feel so good," she whispered, and swayed on all four feet. Shaking her head, she started to shrink, taking on her smaller halfling form.

            Then she fell over sideways into the sand. "OOF!"

            "GODDESS!" she whimpered loudly. "That _hurt_."

            Piccolo got to his feet and walked over to her. "Considering that you just laid a bunch of eggs, even decoys, how could you expect NOT to?"

            She looked up at him with a glare. "Fine, go ahead and bring LOGIC into it…"

            Piccolo felt something odd in the back of his throat. Opening his mouth- he discovered it was a laugh…

~*~*~*~*~

            "You are really going to have to explain to me how you do this," Larania muttered, as Piccolo powered through the air like a bullet. For someone who had used wings her whole life, flying like this just seemed… unnatural.

            "It's faster than using AIR currents," Piccolo said with disdain as he carried her, her wings forming a kind of cloak around her.

            "Yeah? Well, I don't make the kind of freaking NOISE you do, either!" she snapped, the lingering pain she was in making her irritable. "Plus, it takes a hell of a lot more skill than just plowing your way through things. I bet you've never storm-danced, or fallen asleep in the air, or anything that takes knowing how the planet's forces work! SHEESH!"

            "Its harder than it looks, kid," he snarled, in her face.

            "KID? I'm a good two hundred years older than you!"

            "Why don't you act it?" he growled, and her slitted eyes went wide, and dilated, making them look like black holes.

            "You suddenly lay a bunch of eggs without even knowing the father, and see how you act," she muttered, looking away. She was still painfully close to the hysterics of a few days ago- and fussing with this male seemed to be the safest way to get rid of them.

            Dammit- she was no good when it came to flirting, or ANYTHING along those lines. She'd never really dealt with that kind of thing. Larania had never been in one place long enough to form any kind of attachments to people or things. Her eyes closed briefly, she allowed herself a moment to wallow in self pity, before telling herself she was a fool.

            "Stop that, baka," she said softly, she thought too softly for her transport to hear.

            "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" he roared, before dropping the very surprised dragon-girl.

            "Huh?" she asked, confused, before screeching as she dropped through the air. Her wings caught the air out of instinct, and she flew up to eye level with the Namek.

            "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" she snarled back, baring her teeth.

            "You insulted me!'

            "You insulted me first!"

            In case the reader could not tell, Piccolo, whether he would admit it or not, was in much the same state as Larania. Both of them were on the ragged edge emotionally. 

            "ARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" they both yelled simultaneously, charging each other.

            What Piccolo didn't expect was for Larania to suddenly let herself drop, her wings folding in.

            "WHAT?" he roared, as she was rapidly lost from his sight… and he realized he couldn't sense her ki any more.

            He looked around, wondering what was going on, when he was slammed into from behind.

            Piccolo hissed like a cat, turning, before Larania flapped up to the sky, gaining height, until all he could see was a speck against the glare of the sun.

            He sneered. "Well, she apparently knows something about fighting in the air. But she doesn't any my strength," he said with confidence.

            Then he realized her tactics- she figured on him being stronger, but since he couldn't lock onto her ki, she had the advantage of surprise. Which was why she wasn't getting in close-

            "ACK!"

            He'd been knocked into again.

            "DAMMIT!" This time he'd lost a LOT of altitude- but taken no serious damage.

            Snarling, he closed his eyes, listening intently, feeling the changes in the air-

            His arm came out to smack into Larania's midsection.

            "Ooof!" he heard, as the air was knocked from her lungs; but instead of flying off again, she grabbed his wrist, and flung her feet talons into his abdomen.

            It shouldn't have been enough to hurt him. There was a scraping as the talons met his skin, leaving long, shallow scratches, which would have eviscerated anything weaker. Piccolo stared in shock, Larania yowled in disappointment.

            "BITCH!"

            "BASTARD!"

            He drew back, preparing to use his own claw like nails, and drew them down, slashing at her chest. Sparks flew as they grated against her scales.

            Larania went growled, desperately trying to keep a grip on him, when Piccolo fired a ki blast. It hit her point blank in the chest, and she fell…

            Piccolo watched, horror all over his face as he thought about what he'd done-

            She looked up at him, opened her mouth, he thought, to scream-

            He barely had enough time to push his ki out when incandescent fire streaked towards him, hotter than the glow of a star, and he shrieked in pain as his clothing burned away.

            Then it stopped, and he looked down to see her falling still, completely unconscious, a sucking wound in her chest.

            "NO!" Diving down, he managed to latch onto her wings and pull her into his grip, wincing at the stretching of his burned skin.

            "Shit," he muttered, and hissed when drops of her blood, which was black as ink, spattered his skin. It stung, like it was acid.

            Quickly, he flew to back to the Lookout landing hard on the tiles. Mr. Popo and Dende ran to him, before stopping about three feet away.

            "Piccolo?" Dende asked, eyes bulging.

            "Don't just stand there, heal her!" he barked, and Dende noticed then that Larania was…

            He blanched. He could hear the sound of air rushing in and out of her chest, and the gurgle of blood that was drowning her.

            Swallowing, he did as he was bidden, and the lungs and flesh and bone and skin knitted back together, leaving her chest and body whole.

            Piccolo, who'd been watching this intently, jumped when Mr. Popo laid a hand on his shoulder.

            "She'll be all right Piccolo. Dende is good at this."

            Piccolo only nodded. He didn't see the amused look on Mr. Popo's face, or the surprise, when he inspected his palm.

            "Are you aware you are covered in dust?" he asked, wiping his hand on his vest.

            Piccolo blinked- then created clothes for himself, his face turning purple. Clenching a fist, he looked at the dust in his palm- and realized it was his own skin. The entire top layer had been burned completely to dust.

            "What happened?" he heard someone ask, and he told them- not leaving out anything.

            His pride wouldn't admit to picking a fight… but he winced when he realized that was what had happened. 

            He heaved the dragon girl in his arms, and started to carry her to her room.

            Then he turned. "Dende, mind watching the eggs?"

            Dende shook his head. No, he didn't mind.

            Carefully, Piccolo carried the dragon girl to her room, and put her on her bed, and covered her with a blanket, cursing.

            "Of course…" he thought, feeling oddly proud," she fought back well- and if she'd hadn't lost her temper, who knows who would have won?"

            Shaking his head, he turned leave… then changed his mind.

            Looking back at her, he reached out and touched the red locks of her hair, contrasting against his own green skin. He frowned, briefly. Should she still be sleeping?

            Well… she'd laid the eggs, fought him, and been healed. He guessed she'd earned the right to be tired.

            He pulled away slightly when she seemed to shift, her wings and tail not there any more, hands becoming more humanlike and loosing her brow ridge of horns.

            Making a cute little crooning noise, she rolled over, curling up. Piccolo was then forced to pinch his nose at the threatened nosebleed. The blanket had been shrugged off.

            Gesturing, Larania was dressed in a gi similar to his own, and suddenly he could breathe easier. Grumbling, he took up a meditative position, and hovered, waiting for her to wake up, thinking about his own confused feelings.

~*~*~*~*~

            The good thing about meditation was that it helped put some distance between himself and his emotions, which were running amuck. 

            One, his first reaction was feel humiliated and kill this freak that had done this to him.

            Two, his second reaction was to feel stupid. She hadn't done it on purpose, and she was as humiliated as she was. She couldn't even remember it.

            Third, that he would have to deal with it. He'd been rather mad when she had seemed to assume he wouldn't help. While he hadn't been a willing participant… At this thought, his face turned a brilliant purple, again, and he'd had trouble thinking past it.

            Fourth, and the strangest of all, was the way she treated him. People were immediately intimidated by him; it was a given. Yet, she hadn't been. Larania had bantered with him like an old friend, not backing down for anything. Of course, this has resulted in her being injured…

            "Hell, I almost killed a woman who'd just given birth because she called me a baka," he growled softly. "I must be loosing my mind. That shouldn't affect me at all."

            There was a loud mutter back. "I wasn't calling YOU a baka, baka. I was calling myself one. Thought I probably should have included you."

            Looking up in surprise, he saw that Larania had rolled over again, and was sitting up, wincing.

            "The eggs?" she asked.

            "Dende is looking after them. What do you mean, you hadn't called me a baka?" 

            "I meant what I said. I was talking to myself. I happen to be a raving lunatic, in case you haven't noticed," she huffed. 

            "I had. You should still be sleeping."

            "Not when I smell this bad. I need a bath. Seen my satchel? I have clean clothes in it."

            Piccolo looked around, getting his feet back underneath him and tossed her the battered canvas sack she carried around. It was light, and from how flat it was, he could tell it carried nothing.

            She caught it deftly, and pulled out a pair of loose khaki colored pants, and a blue shirt, both of which had the holes necessary for her wings and tail, and undergarments.

            "How? That bag was empty!" he exclaimed in surprise. Larania smirked.

            "I pretty much have to carry everything with me that I want to keep," she said, and abruptly put her hand through the bottom of the bag. Nothing fell out, and she wiggled her fingers.

            "It's a subspace pocket. The bag holds nothing, but I can put anything into it, and get it back out in the same condition it went in. I haven't tried it with anything alive yet… but since I am constantly traveling, it's a good thing to keep around."

            Piccolo nodded dumbly.

            In fact, he was so surprised that he was still staring when she started to strip and headed to the bathing chamber. He didn't even get a nosebleed this time.

            Still thinking of this weird person that had stumbled willy-nilly into his life, he jerked, sensing a familiar ki heading towards the Lookout. With a backward glance to the bathing chamber, Piccolo headed out, to be met by an exuberant Gohan, who was talking loudly and almost bouncing with energy.

            "PICCOLO! I did it, I DID IT!" he shouted, giving his surprised mentor a huge glomp, before bouncing away, and doing the same to Dende, apparently for the second time, and grabbing Mr. Popo to twirl him around.

            "You smacked Vegeta down finally?" Piccolo asked, bemused.

            "NO! I asked Videl to marry me!"

            The Nameks and the djinn continued to stare as Gohan went Super Saiya-jin, still on cloud nine, in his own little world.

            "And she said YES!"

            They all stood stock still as he zoomed around, eyes wide, and grateful he was missing the trees and plants. This went on for some time, before Gohan finally tired himself out enough to finish with the message he was bringing.

            "Yeah, and I need to ask you, Piccolo… would you mind being my best man?"

            Piccolo couldn't speak for a moment. "You, me, what?"

            "In my wedding! You know, escort the maid of maid of honor down the isle, stand beside me and keep the wedding rings, and give them too me during the ceremony?"

            Piccolo was speechless. For a moment, all he could do was stand there, before he smiled faintly, a genuine smile, not a smirk, and nodded.

            "YATTA! Thank you Piccolo, thank you!" he yelled, before glomping Piccolo again. Piccolo had the oddest feeling then- his throat seemed to close up and his eyes stung. Why..?

            However, he didn't have time to dwell on that, when Gohan suddenly froze up.

            "Who's that?" he asked, looking over Piccolo's shoulder. Piccolo stiffened, and Gohan dropped from the hug, and he turned to see Larania looking at them both, smiling gently.

            Gohan walked up to her, and Larania's eyebrows shot up, then grinned and put a hand out. Gohan took it gingerly.

            "You are?" he asked, as they finished their hand shake.

            "My name is Larania, a pleasure to meet you," she said, bowing faintly. Gohan blinked.

            "I'm Gohan. Nice to meet you too. Can I ask what you are doing here?"

            Piccolo opened his mouth to interrupt, when Larania answered. "I ran into Piccolo. I got him into some trouble, which was rather embarrassing, and we are still working it out."

            "What kind of trouble?" Gohan asked, sounding curious, and turned to see his mentor's face turn colors. He almost laughed, then turned serious. "Piccolo, you know I'll help you if I can."

            Piccolo sighed, and suddenly found his shoes to be fascinating. "Its not exactly something you can help with…"

            Gohan looked back and forth between his mentor and this new person who was looking distressed at the obvious expression of panic on Piccolo's face.

            "Uh.. what brings you here, and how do you know Piccolo?" Larania asked suddenly, trying to keep things from getting TOO awkward.

            Gohan needed no further urging, as he sprang into a lengthy tale of how he met Piccolo, how great Piccolo was, and how Piccolo had saved his life numerous times and vice versa. THEN he started to tell her why he was there, about the girl he was marrying, how wonderful she was, clever, brave and beautiful…

            Larania then made the mistake of asking how he'd proposed. Gohan told her, in detail.

            Piccolo took the opportunity to watch her face during his, and saw the play of emotions on her face. She looked genuinely delighted at Gohan's news, and her face was about to split from the grin on it as he described how he'd proposed, and the mild disaster that accompanied it.

            "AND SHE SAID YES!" he crowed again, and another round of hugging started. 

            "Oh yeah!" he skidded to a stop mid-glomp.

            "Piccolo, I was also going to ask you if you wanted to come to the party Mr. Satan is holding to announce our engagement."

            Piccolo opened his mouth to say no, when Larania gave him a look that said 'don't you dare'.

            "Yeah, sure."

            "Great!" Gohan almost started dancing again.

            Larania smirked a little, happy that she was getting back at Piccolo for his nearly killing her earlier…

            "It's a formal dance type thing… Larania would you mind being Piccolo's date?"

            This caught her flat footed.

            "Uh…"

            "She'd be happy too," Piccolo said before she could, smirking back at her.

            "GREAT! I can't wait to tell everyone you are coming Piccolo!"

            Gohan turned to launch himself off the Lookout. Before he left, however, he finished with:

            "And that you have a girlfriend!"

            Larania and Piccolo just looked at each other in horror.

 To be continued!


	5. A REALLY big disaster waiting to happen

A REALLY big disaster waiting to happen Kwannon Lory Wyvern Normal Kwannon Lory Wyvern 2 4658 2001-11-02T07:53:00Z 2001-11-02T07:53:00Z 5 2477 14124 117 28 17345 9.2720 

A REALLY big disaster waiting to happen

****

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama, not me, and I make no money from this fic at all.

            "What kind of party did he say it was again?" Larania asked, confused.

            "Formal," Piccolo answered, as he watched the dragon start to eat the horse she had caught and killed. He didn't know if it was funny or not- that they were talking about a party while she was eating raw meat.

            "Did you ask him when it was?" Larania continued, still daintily eating her kill. They were at the beach again, and Larania, while not sitting on the eggs, was still guarding them. They had left the Lookout when she had realized they had forgotten her glaive, and she cursed herself for her foolishness.

            "There wasn't enough time. And, while we are on the subject, WHY wouldn't you let me say no to him?" Piccolo growled, sitting cross-legged in the air while she ate.

            "I didn't force you to do anything. I just glared. As for why: he looked almost desperate for you to go. You are his friend, right? I don't think he wanted to actually go to the party either. Those things are boring as hell. He also looked like he wanted your support. So, what's worth more? Helping your friend, or avoiding some discomfort?"

            Piccolo found himself glaring. 

            "Fine, now YOU bring logic into it!"

            They had wound up heading towards the eggs after finding the weapon- which Piccolo found himself looking at with interest.

            Of course, now he was watching Larania in gruesome fascination as she ate, so he was a little distracted from the pole arm.

            The dragon snorted. "What goes around comes around."

            Piccolo groaned. "Can't you say something other than clichés?"

            Larania didn't dignify that with a comment, but continued eating.

            The horse was rapidly reduced to nothing but bones, and even that was cracked and sucked for marrow.

            "Can you ask him when it is?" she said, burying the remains of her meal, and going back to him. Piccolo frowned again, and nodded, closing his eyes, and he sent a thought at Gohan.

            He nearly fell over with the strength of the answer.

            "It's a week from now. Uh, he was wrong, semi-formal. I don't have to wear a tux. Uh…"

            He clutched his head painfully. Gohan was still yelling out things jubilantly. It made his mental ears ring.

            He was surprised when cool fingers pressed against his forehead, rubbing gently. Piccolo's eyes shot open, seeing a human face in front of him, and Larania jerked away.

            "Sorry," she muttered, and went to find her bag, and pulled clothes on. Her face was red in the light of the setting sun. 

            Piccolo swallowed hard. She hadn't willingly touched him since that night- he'd either been the one touching, or there was no real choice.

            "Why?" he asked, and she looked back at him.

            She stifled a sigh. "You looked like you were in pain. I can't leave anyone in pain if I can help it. Too many people have walked by me when I needed help, and I found I couldn't do the same. Even if it annoys people," she ended with a smirk.

            "You're a mother hen?" Piccolo couldn't help but say, and Larania winced, looking back to the eggs.

            "What do you think he, she, or they will look like?" she whispered, and Piccolo shrugged. 

            "If it's a girl… maybe your hair, but my coloring? A boy… with your coloring, but looks like me?" Piccolo said softly, feeling that odd emotion he had earlier. His throat closed up and his eyes seemed to sting.

            "I don't know… I hoped to keep from having kids- I don't want to drag anyone innocent into this stupid mess…"

            Piccolo looked over at her- they had been watching the night fall. She looked like something was bothering her. Well, that was understandable; stuff had been bothering him too.

            "Have you thought about names?" Larania asked, not looking at him.

            Piccolo shook his head. "In my family… its tradition to name children after musical instruments."

            "Mine, its to have an "ara" sound in the middle. My father was named Darath… though his brother tried to change that… "

            "They deserve their own identity, not one that was given out of some tradition," Piccolo said softly, thinking of his own name.

            Larania nodded.

            "Can you think of anything?"

            "Not yet."

~*~*~*~*~

Piccolo growled to himself as he pulled the long black duster over his white silk shirt. He hated wearing anything like that. His usual gi and cloak where elegant and comfortable. How DARE that girl make him do this.

Then he grimaced. She'd had a point, though. Gohan had needed him to be there...

A low whistle came from behind him, and he winced, turning around to see Larania standing behind him, staring plainly.

Piccolo looked down at himself. Black, loose pants, white shirt, with a white shirt tucked in, but the collar was unbuttoned, along with two others, showing the top of his pectorals and taut beater underneath. Black and white saddle shoes should have looked odd... but they didn't.

Larania had cocked her head to the side, and was giving him a once over, like she thought something was missing. She thumbed her nose thoughtfully, and her face brightened. Piccolo felt a sudden dread when she headed back to her room.

She exited a moment later, holding something. A silver necklace, forged in the image of a dragon, with a pair of ruby eyes. Jumping up, she placed it around his neck, and placed it around his throat just so.

Piccolo froze, and touched the textured metal around his neck...

"The outfit needed a finishing touch," she said, before heading back to her room. Piccolo frowned, noticing she hadn't been ready, when she came out again. It was Piccolo's turn to stare.

The dress was of a Chinese cut, but fit very closely in the bodice. He swallowed hard. Too closely, in his opinion. It was made out of green silk, and embroidered with gold dragons and shimmered when she moved. From the waist, it fell in graceful folds, almost to her ankles, but for a long slit to her right thigh. Her red hair, instead of tied back the way it usually was, was held in place by two ebony and emerald combs, and he realized it hung to mid thigh. At the base of her throat, an intricate knot of silver rested, with an opal in its center. Lace up sandals completed her outfit.

Piccolo wondered why his throat was dry, and why he seemed to have rooted himself to the Lookout.

"Are you two going to leave?" said a voice. Larania and Piccolo turned to look at Dende, who was watching them carefully.

"You've been standing there for fifteen minutes."

Piccolo and Larania looked at Dende in surprise, and then refused to look each other in the eye. Wordlessly, Piccolo picked the tall woman up, trying to ignore that he rather liked the feel of her skin and silk at the same time against his chest, and walked off the Lookout.

~*~*~*~*~

"I wonder when Mr. Piccolo is going to be here?" Gohan asked, walking around the entrance to the massive Satan mansion, running his fingers through his hair ever so often, making it stand on end even more than usual.

Videl smiled and gently squeezed his arm. "Don't worry about it. He's just being fashionably late."

"He said he would be here… he said he would…"

Gohan was so busy brooding and pacing that he didn't notice what looked at first to be a perfectly ordinary, tall man, escorting his petite girl friend.

Then they came closer… and it took them a longer time to make the walk then it should have…

"Is that Mr. Piccolo?" Videl asked, nudging Gohan to look. He raised his eyes; not expecting anything, then did a double take.

As the pair got in range, you saw how truly LARGE they were- one very tall woman, and a giant green man.

"PICCOLO?" Gohan gaped, while Larania covered her mouth to hide a smile. Piccolo just grumbled. 

"You look GREAT!" Gohan shouted, looking him over. Piccolo grumbled and sighed.

"Let's get this over with," Piccolo muttered, and offered Larania his arm again. She lightly put a hand on it, and they walked in, Videl grinning great big at Gohan.

"You're right, Gohan, they make a great looking couple," she whispered, and Gohan nodded.

"I wanted it to be a surprise to everyone inside, so I didn't tell them about it, but I can't wait to get Piccolo to show Larania off." He smirked. "It's a good think she's there, or Piccolo would have to start beating off girls with a stick!"

~*~*~*~*~

Piccolo felt the eyes on him as soon as they entered. His mind had already registered the ki of the other Z warriors, but it was another thing entirely to see them looking back at him, and at the person he was escorting.

But the eyes of others hit him as well. Eyes that looked at him did not recognize what he was, and were either filled with curiosity or revulsion as they noticed his green skin. Since he hadn't taken his hat off yet, there was no one screaming about Daimou, but that was only a matter of time.

A hand clamped down on his tightly, nails cutting into his arm, and he nearly jumped, and turned to see Larania. Her face was about as pole axed as his was, he thought. Then her expression changed, so quickly that he thought he had imagined it, to one of false cheer.

_What the hell about a party would scare her? Worse than it does me?_

"Hey, Piccolo!" called a cheerful voice, and he turned to see Son heading towards them with a plate piled high with party foods, Chichi holding a glass of champagne and trailing behind him. 

"DAD!" said Gohan, who had entered after Piccolo, and was waving him over. "Come and meet Piccolo's girlfriend!"

"I am NOT-" Larania started to yell, when Piccolo poked her ribs. 

"Wow, Piccolo, you lucky dog, you!" he said, and slapped the green man on the shoulder. "She's a looker! Where did you find her?"

Piccolo and Larania both opened their mouths to answer, but didn't get the chance. Vegeta had heard Goku's chatter, and he headed over, and leered at Larania. She couldn't help but bristle at the look, like she had been judged and found wanting.

"Well, the Green Bean found a woman. I thought your kind were asexual," sneered the short man in front of her, and Larania seethed. "What's this female? Is she really a she?"

"Be nice, Vegeta," said someone else, and Larania turned to a blue haired woman, dressed elegantly and expensively. 

"Hello, you must be Piccolo's girlfriend? I'm Bulma Briefs," the woman said, and Larania did her best to stop the instinctive curtsy. She did dip her head, and used the opportunity to calm her face.

Vegeta reminded her of one of her father's less pleasant advisors, one who had been very vocal about killing all the humans like the vermin they were. It turned out the old lizard had a sense of humor- but he was so old and stuck in his ways that he had nearly had a seizure when it was revealed that she was half human. Don't get mad; don't get mad…

"We aren't exactly dating, Vegeta," Larania said, keeping her face pleasant, even though it wanted to crack.

"Oh? Just keeping each other's beds warm?" he snickered, and Larania could sense Piccolo tensing beside her.

"Piccolo has been a perfect gentleman," she answered smoothly, while clamping a hand on the back of Piccolo's neck like a vice. He'd been on the verge of charging the other man.

In the last couple of days, she'd asked Dende some questions and gotten a few answers, as to whom these people were, and what they did. 

Her first reaction had been," Oh, lady, more super powered martial artists…"

Then he'd thrown in aliens.

She growled then.

Then she realized she was growling in real life.

Bulma gave Vegeta a mischievous look. "Piccolo? Since you and the girl aren't dating, I'll show you around… I'm sure there are plenty of girls here who would be interested in a handsome devil such as yourself."

Both Piccolo's and Larania's jaws dropped, as Bulma grabbed Piccolo's arm and led him away.

"Oh, great," she muttered, watching them go. Her green security blanket was walking away, and she suddenly felt cold and abandoned, staring at his back forlornly.

Why was she thinking this? Looking around at the huge group of strangers, she knew why. They last time she had been to a formal party, it was for the council to announce they would kill her for being a half blood, with or without her father's consent.

At least it had been without… Her eyes stung at the thought, and she gritted her teeth. Gah, I don't know these people. Leave the past dead.

"Well, hello missy!" said a voice, and Larania turned to face an elderly man, who moved like a martial artist.

"Hello, sir," she said carefully. Why was he looking at her like that? 

"I'm Master Roshi! They call me the god of martial arts around here…" he said, bowing slightly, and then up, smiling happily because he was eye level with her cleavage. 

"A pretty girl like you must feel awfully out of place here," he said, still talking to her chest. Larania couldn't help it; she backed up two steps. The way he was leering at her was disgusting.

 "I'll show you around! Pretty think like you, shouldn't be here all alone…"

Larania took another several steps backwards, looking around wildly for Piccolo. DAMMIT! She didn't know anything about the people here- could she kill this guy and get away with it? Or, maim him, at least a little?

"Oops!" he said, his head bumping into her chest while she was thinking, "old man like me… can't see a thing…" He put his hand out to 'catch' himself, and ended up groping her.

"I'll show you something," she hissed, and put her hand under his chin, and tilted his head up, morphing her eyes and baring her teeth.

"EESH!" he yelped, and stumbled backwards, while Larania reformed her face to human. He almost-but-not-quite started to run away.

"Old pervert," she muttered, and walked away… following her nose, she found the refreshment table, and raised an eyebrow. It looked delicious.

Then she looked up… and saw, what had to be Gohan's father, stuffing his face as rapidly as he could. Beside him, a black haired woman was telling him not to eat the table. Larania gaped, and strode over in time to snatch the last couple of chocolate covered strawberries before they were inhaled.

"Oh, hey again!" the man said, at least that was what she thought he said. His mouth was so full that he was spraying it all over the place, and the woman behind him was covering her face in embarrassment. 

"Want some food?" again, she was pretty sure that was what he said… At least, when he thrust a couple of trays at her, she felt she had a good idea.

"Yes, thank you," she answered, and took, doing her damnedest not to cringe from his sticky hands.

He swallowed noisily, belched, and grinned hugely back, while the black haired lady started to fuss all over him with a napkin. "When did you start dating Piccolo?"

"Well, um, I'm not really dating him…" she stuttered, and there was a loud, raucous voice cutting through the crowd.

"YEAH! Honored guests, I would like to announce tonight, that my little girl is getting MARRIED! Come on up here you two!"

Together, Gohan and Videl went over to a man that looked like he had been swimming in hair grease…

"This is Son Gohan, and he is the ONLY person I have ever seen take care of my girl right! He's a scholar, and while he could never beat me in a fight, he loves my girl almost as much as I do! Now, all of you give him a hand! YEAH!"

The black haired man pumped his fist in the air, and the crowd gathered around the happy couple cheered. Looking over most people's heads, she spotted Piccolo, hunching in pain. Without thinking about it she started making her way to him.

Then Bulma was by his side, almost cooing, and Piccolo looked up at her in surprise. Neither he nor Larania saw the fuming Vegeta standing in a corner- but Bulma did.

She chuckled evilly.

Larania watched Bulma help him up, and give him a glass of champagne, and lead him to a seat. She couldn't explain the feeling that settled in the pit of her belly, watching them. Had she eaten some lead?

She absently swallowed the snacks she had gotten and turned to walk away. She could barely make herself look… and smacked bodily into the greasy haired man from earlier.

~*~*~*~*~

Piccolo was wondering how the hell he was going to shake Bulma loose. She had been dragging him around the whole evening, introducing him to various females, all of who had responded by looking at him like he was a side of beef.

This was disturbing. He had faced many enemies in the past, all of whom had looked at him like a barrier to be destroyed, or an insect to be squashed. Never had they looked at him with that cold, calculating…

He suppressed a shudder. No wonder males and females had trouble getting along…

Then he looked up. Noticed that Larania was talking to someone. Noted that that person was Mr. Satan…

Piccolo did NOT know where this sudden surge of anger came from, both at her and Mr. Satan. He didn't like it… it wasn't like him to suddenly loose control like that…

Shaking his head to clear it, he was about to go over to her to say something about her going after someone else, when there was an explosion from the door. 

Turning, he and the other Z Senshi immediately went on guard, but Piccolo heard Larania gasp.

The intruders looked like reptiles that walked on two feet…

To be continued!


End file.
